Please Know, I'll Be There
by Doe-Meki
Summary: 100 fic challenge for Sora and Roxas. Contains m/m, so only read if you are comfortable with the subject matter. Due to some subject matter, rating has changed to T. Last Summary Update: 14/07/09 Prompt two: Love Prompt three: Light
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So, starting today, June 16th 2009, I'll be working on a challenge of 100 fan fics based on Sora and Roxas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sora or Roxas, though I wish I did because they are just too sweet…. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think. Well, only if you want to. Don't want to force people to reply or anything….

**Prompt- Introductions**

"_Commercial still life photography__ is the depiction of inanimate subject matter involving the idealization of a consumer product, making it an object of desire for the viewer. For this assignment create and shoot an organic composition with a neutral focus of attention on the subject. The work can show great benefits with the use of a tripod that allows various slow shutter speeds and smaller apertures-__"_

With a heavy sigh a young man pushed his assignment sheet back into his bag, carefully maneuvering his legs to keep himself from tipping over. Really, the blonde had no idea what his instructor was thinking. How in the world was a novice supposed to understand that… photography mumbo jumbo? Neutral focus, apertures? The instructions might as well have been written in Latin.

Luckily, with the use of the _wonderful_ thing called a dictionary (and with the help of the person manning the technical equipments desk in the library), the teen was able to get the things he needed to "successfully" create his composition; leaving him feeling a bit… overweight. Here he was, standing in the middle of a crowded train (during rush hour of all times), carrying at _least_ what felt like an extra twenty extra pounds. This was not what he signed up for. Weight lifting just wasn't his thing; hence his more slender body structure. Not that he wasn't toned or anything-

Ah, forget it. The blonde knows he could use a bit of muscle definition (Not to mention catching some sun for his complexion wouldn't hurt either). He was just too _lazy_ to actually build the muscles. In fact, his laziness was the whole reason why he was in this situation.

When initially registering for Introductory Photography, the teen thought it'd be an easy grade. Get a camera, point and click. But no, not only do you need a camera; it has to be one of those top notch ones that nearly cost you a house to buy, twice as much if you break it. That, and you need a tripod, a case for the extendable lenses (you know, the ones that makes things go really clear close up but extremely blurry in the back), a case for the bounce flash, another case for the different lens that tint your picture different wonky colors-

His train of thought was broken when the train in reality jolted as it came to another stop, giving the blond near heart attack as he was bumped and jostled by the crowd. With all these cases on his person he felt like a ticking time bomb. One false move and he'd be in debt until he was 50. An exaggeration but hey, what ever seems to fit.

With a lurch the train continued forward, the motion catching the male off guard. As he swayed he felt a pair of hands help steady him from behind; one against his hip while the other rested against the small of his back. '_Bad touch!'_ He thought to himself as panic swelled within him. '_Bad touch, bad touch-_'

"Are you alright?" With a slight turn of the head, azure eyes met cerulean and the panic lit itself into a spark within the pit of the blonde's stomach. He was… rendered speechless. There was so much _emotion_ in these eyes, much more than the boy thought that he himself had ever expressed in a life time. This intense gaze never wavered from his own, and it took a moment before the blond realized that the other was waiting for an answer other than a gawking expression.

"Umm... Yeah. Thanks..." He shifted awkwardly in his place in the crowd. What else was there to say? Oh, sorry for nearly crushing you with all this equipment but its required you know, since I need it to pass a class that I know nothing about and took only because it was either this or Calculus. That sounded totally not… _dim witted_ at all. Note the sarcasm…

Carefully his gaze moved towards his 'savior'. Dark unruly hair, chestnut in color, somewhat tanned and supple looking skin, a strong looking jaw, and the brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen. But those all those other features were out dazzled when the brunette offered him a smile before moving over in the seat (sorry, make that _seats_) he occupied. "How about sitting down for a bit. You look like you're about to keel over any moment." A slight laugh bubbled from the stranger's lips while he made the offer and the blonde found that his eyes couldn't move away from them.

His breath was lost. Heart, pounding. His pulse, quickening. '_Aren't these the _stereotypical _symptoms of love,_' the blonde asked himself as he took the seat, cautiously shifting the cases to be comfortable. _'Heck, I think even my palms are getting sweaty.' _It's not that he believed that he _couldn't_ fall for the other boy it's just that this was—too soon, too sudden. Not love. More like an…

Introduction.

Yeah. That was a word that fit. The blonde turned his head slightly, catching another glance of the brunette as his thoughts collided. The rays of the slowly dying sun were caught in his dark hair, his expression showing that he was slowly dozing off in his seat. It was kind of… cute. Yeah. This wasn't love but it was, I guess, a kind of fancy…

Time passed and the hustle and bustle slowly died down. When the brunette's breathing became a bit deeper the blonde shuffled through his parcels and, as quietly as he could, took out his camera. He made sure the flash was off. He added on the extendable lens. He steadied the focus on his subject's face. He pressed the button.

The other was organic, captured attention; an object of desire.

He deemed the picture as perfect even before the shutter closed. He had been lucky. The train was virtual empty now. No one was really paying attention to see him take the picture. And it wasn't like anyone else _would_ see it… It had just been an impulse. He'd hand in a whole stack of different images for his assignment. No need to worry about that.

The blonde stood up when he noticed they were nearly arriving at his stop. All his things were safe and in place. He stole another look at the sleeping boy, a tiny cant-be-helped smile on his lips as he gazed at the other.

"I'm Roxas," he whispered before he quietly chuckled to himself. Introducing himself now was a pointless gesture. The boy wasn't even awake to hear him. The train came to a stop. He stepped off the train and onto the platform. But before he could proceed further a murmur caught his ear, causing him to turn in surprise. As the doors slid close azure eyes met cerulean. The other was watching him, a knowing smile on his lips as the train jolted and pulled away. The blonde couldn't breath, his face flushed in utter embarrassment. He quickly turned and hurried out of the train station. This feeling… it wasn't love; at least… not yet.

His heart was racing as he ran. His pulse was drumming wildly against his skin.

His face was on fire.

He slammed his door shut with a bang before his legs gave out from under him, his hands covering his ever reddening face. Thoughts washed over him, taunting him about the train station and that knowing smile. That boy--

That **boy**…

"_I'm Sora."_

Slowly he peeked from between his fingers, a slight frown on his lips. He was being stupid…

... How totally uncool...


	2. Chapter 2

_To Subaku13:Yes, 100 stories chapter wise. I might break it up into 4 actual "Stories" though so that each section only has 25 chapters each. We'll see how the whole process goes first, though. Thank you very much for your review!_

**Warning: **Soft touching and a small, subtle mentioning of objectophilia and bestiality. Make note that warnings are sometimes put up for a reason. If you get offended easily, please leave now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sora or Roxas, or the statue, or the Greek Myth stories.

Though it'd be super cool if I did own them…

* * *

**Prompt- Love**

"-And to your right, ladies and gentlemen, is a first century marble statue of Eros, the Greek god of Love. This particular statue was uncovered during an excavation in Pompeii and is also known as Eros Centocelle. It's thought to be a copy of the colossal Eros of Thespiae, a work created by the late sculpture Praxiteles. He's simply stunning isn't he? Now, if you would all just follow me, you'll see that our museum is also featuring other artifacts that had been discovered in the Pompeii."

As the tour group moved forward, one figure remained behind. His eyes were glued to the statue's face, scrutinizing the workmanship as he pulled the wrapper off his sucker. The intricately detailed face, the taut carved muscular torso-

"Simply beautiful," he breathed as his fingers itched to run over the marble. Man, school trips were usually so _boring_ but if he could see works like this, well… the torture was worth it.

Sora couldn't really complain too much though. He just had to survive the last hour before he could consider himself free. Beside, this whole trip was a trail for _love_. As he tossed the wrapper to the ground, Sora stuck the candy between his lips. A slight hiss of indignation cut through the relative silence.

"Sora, this is a museum. You should know better than to litter." The brunette turned and offered the approaching steaming blonde that headed his way a smile. (In Sora's mind, he was steaming in more than one way; like steaming hot.)

Roxas, Sora's _man_ of just over a year now (though could he really consider Roxas a man? The blonde teen had an extremely youthful, not to mention sexy, face so it was really a tough call…), came to his side and snatched the wrapper off the floor. He crinkled it and then stuffed it in his pocket before giving his lover a disapproving frown. "You're not really setting a very good example for the other students you know. What will the museum moderators think? If rumors begin circulating that Regnum IIIX Key Academy students can't behave themselves, I'm personally placing the blame on you--

Sora laughed before placing an arm over his lover's shoulders. Really, what did he expect? Of course Roxas would come looking for him with nothing but a lecture in mind. It was to be expected from the Academy student body president. That and the blond probably had come because he had been worried about him. Or was Sora just being too hopeful?

"Roxas look around," he said with a lollipop grin. "There's only me and you here- Ow! What was that for?"

"It's you and me. And that's for letting your hands wander. We're in public. Just because we're alone _physically_ doesn't mean there won't be cameras."

"Then we'll have an audience."

"Sora!"

"No seriously," Sora whined as he rubbed the slightly raw pinched skin on his arm. "If the security wants to be voyeurs I say we should let them. I mean, who wouldn't enjoy some boy on boy on statue action." A blonde brow rose in confusion.

"Boy on statue?" At Sora's broadening grin, Roxas turned and followed his gaze before making a startled squeak. "No!"

"Why not?" The brunette asked, a pout seizing his lips.

"Sora, that's a priceless work of art! You'd… I'd-"

"So you're saying that if it wasn't priceless, you'd be okay with the idea?"

Roxas blushed. "That… That's not what I'm saying and you know it." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his blush to fade from his cheeks. "Honestly Sora. If you can't even show respect to the god of love, how on earth did you get the idea we were fated to be together?"

Sora's expression softened at the thought. Wait, not the thought of how his respect linked to their fate. To him, that connection somehow didn't make any sense at all. Maybe it was just academic thing… Ah, he was digressing. Anyways, the brunette was thinking back onto the day he first set eyes on his little blonde man candy. It had been the _one_ day he actually attended a school assembly (instead of just napping in an empty classroom). But that's beside the point.

_There Sora stood, among a mass of students cheering and shouting before low and behold a beautiful blonde stepped out onto the stage._

_Let's just say that those were the nicest set of legs that he had ever seen on a girl-- err boy._

_Yeah. Roxas had been cross dressing. But please don't judge, it had been for a good cause (or so the student pres had been told). He, along with a handful of other unfortunate souls, had been swindled into an annual __Regnum __IIIX__ Key tradition that celebrated the freshmen year, "The Miss-ter Martini pageant". It was where participants dressed as the opposite sex and were auctioned off to spend the rest of the festivities with the highest bidder. And since the blondie in the frilly skirt was the hottest little number on stage (in Sora's opinion), the brunette decided it was high time to show his school spirit and did all he could win the other's hand. And win it he did, though it took more fight than the brunette had originally thought necessary. Let's just say it took a lot of borrowing, glaring and toe stepping; not to mention extortion mixed in with a bit of black mail. The latter methods were only used for the more stubborn people who just_ wouldn't_ back down…

* * *

_

"Sora? Are you all right? You're face looks like you've eaten something sour…" The brunette shook himself out of his musings before giving his lover a grin. He took the now empty stick from his mouth before leaning in the give Roxas a kiss on the cheek.

"It's just an upsetting memory. But then you made it all better." The other gave him a concerned looked before turning back towards the statue. Sora delighted in the way that the blonde's lips were drawn of contentment before quirking into the frown. It was like the brunette was able to interpret the other's thoughts based on his expression. It was something along the lines of 'Eros was designed so beautifully', then 'why did Sora imagine us with him?' before becoming the jealous thought of 'What does he have that I don't have? ' He laughed to himself before hugging Roxas from behind. Before the blond was able to question his actions Sora stated "So, he's the god of love huh."

"Erotic love," he corrected automatically as he reclined into Sora's embrace. "He was rather romantic. Unlike other gods _he_ only had one lover who went be the name of Psyche. She was considered to be one of the most enchantingly beautiful mortals to have ever existed so I guess it couldn't be helped that he had fallen for her. Plus throw in a hit from one of his own love arrows into the mix, well…"

"Erotic hmm? Surely he was bi… I mean, the god of love couldn't have seriously just been with one person."

"Why not? Don't you believe in soul mates?"

"I'm all for soul mates but if this god of love ended up with a woman and that other… person, goddess whatever… His mom, was a woman then who created homosexuals?"

Roxas considered for a moment, a like humming noise escaping him as he did. "I believe that the first know god to be in a gay relationship was Apollo. But don't quote me on that." He thought for a while longer before shrugging his shoulders. "The closest god I can think of is Dionysus. He was also considered the god of effeminacy and a hundred of other things. He only had two male interests though, while having a least twelve female lovers so I don't really think he counts."

"Wait, I thought that god that was effeminate was Adonis."

"Nope, Adonis was a mortal that was gored to death because he had an affair with Aphrodite."

"Oh. Then maybe the god I'm thinking of was Cerberus?"

Roxas laughed. "Cerberus is Hades' three headed dog. Didn't you learn anything about Greek Myths in class?" The brunette paused for a moment, a frown on his face as he thought before it blossomed into a leer.

"I know that during times of war the Ancient Greek would sleep with their horses…"

"Sora…"

"What? You know it's true! Those Greeks were able to get rather freaky."

Roxas could only look at him in disbelief. "It not about whether that fact is true or not, which it isn't. I just can't believe-" He pulled out of Sora's arms with a tired sigh. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're making jokes. You came be so immature sometimes."

The brunette stood stunned for a moment, watching as Roxas' back stormed away moodily in search for others; for other peoples' intelligible and more _mature _company. Sora scoured his mind for something, anything that was remotely romantic that he could use to appease his lover. Preferably something from Greek class so it'd seem like he had paid attention… Suddenly, it clicked in his head. He gave chase, calling Roxas' name until he caught up to him.

"If it'd make any difference," Sora called somewhat breathlessly with a small grin as he reached out to take the blonde's hand. "I'd be like Cupid and venture to hell to save your cute butt any day."

"Stupid…" Roxas murmured, attempting to suppress the smile on his face at the feeling of the other's fingers wrapping around his own. "That's Orpheus and Euridice."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I was attempting to post at least one story a week but due to life that hasn't happened. But, as you can see I have two stories for you today! Hopefully, if all goes well then I'll have another two for you by this Thursday. If not… Well I guess you'll be getting three more next week. ^^;;; But, the stories are in progress. I just need time to actually type them up and post them. x3_

_Also for some reason when I saw the word '_Light_' I thought to myself "What Lassie? Timmy's stuck in a well again!" and this kind of spawned out. Enjoy._

**Warning: **Angst and semi-violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the any characters from Kingdom Hearts or from Noir. I am also not making any money from these stories; unless you count writing them while I'm supposed to be focusing at work. xDDD But seriously, I do not make a living from my writings. Just to let you know.

* * *

* * *

**Prompt- Light**

Blackness.

That's what Roxas saw, despite opening his eyes. Was he blind? Or dreaming? He pinched himself. Okay. Not dreaming. Slowly he sat up. His back touched a solid surface and instinctively his arms went out in front of him. His fingers met with an earthy wall, the surface crumbling beneath his touch. He ran his palms over it. The shape was… undefined; a circle with sharp angles, a square with rounded sides?

In either situation, Roxas was certainly in a tight spot, literally and figuratively. The blonde didn't even think that he had enough room to unbend or lift his legs-

Wait. What if he couldn't even move his legs? Better question; where was he? He looked around, though he thought the act within itself was pointless. If he was blind then he wouldn't be able to see anything anyways. And if there was a light source he would have seen it already. Unless-

He looked up.

Sure enough, Roxas saw an opening. So, he had fallen. And since the hole couldn't have been more than half the size of his hand he must've fallen pretty far…

Time passed slowly. The light was slowly changing into a fiery red color before hushing into huskier shades of violet. He guessed that the sun must've been setting. His legs had fallen asleep for at least an hour before going numb. With the lack of blood running properly to his lower limbs, they might have to amputate it when he was found; if he was found.

Roxas' head rested against the dirt wall. He knew fully well that his skin was probably colored with grime. That must've clashed nicely with his designer shirt and jeans. Hmph, to think he had spent so much time making sure his appearance was immaculate too.

_Ironic. _

A sigh escaped his parted lips. Sora must've gone home by now. There was no possible way that he had waited at the café for this long. The brunette had probably thought that the blonde had bailed out on him or something. If only he knew…

Roxas groaned. His back was starting to kill him; his throat was raw from shouting for so long. Not only that, he was starving. He had been too nervous to eat breakfast; he obviously had missed his luncheon date. Man, who would have thought that the one day that he wanted to be one of his happiest days of his life would turn out like this?

* * *

He had spent hours, _hours_, preparing and somehow had managed to stumble and stutter out his confession. The result: An amused giggle followed by a light and breathy "Yeah okay, sure. I'd love to". For the next three days Roxas had been on cloud nine. Then came the debuting night; started off without a hitch.

Roxas did his best to make sure his crush had been having a good time, despite the mistakes he made throughout the night; like getting up to get Sora an extra set of napkins. He had crashed into another couple and toppled them to the ground. Apologizing furiously managed to soothe the girl's angry boyfriend (along with a bribe of ten dollars to compensate for… something). When Roxas had turned back towards his table to apologize to Sora as well he saw the other had been too distracted to notice. The brunette was trying to stifle himself with his hand, attempting not to laugh out loud. "I'm sorry", he had managed to wheeze between breaths, his face holding a bright smile "but your face- You looked so startled!"

And their relationship had launched from there. Date after date the blonde had gotten to know the brunette better. Now, Roxas knew for certain he was smitten with the other boy. And the next step was coming up so quickly… the month anniversary. Roxas knew he had to prepare. He planned a nice luncheon, an intimate stroll through the park, supper by the beach perhaps. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

So much for that plan.

Roxas felt as if he wanted to cry. He had tried so hard. He did his best to woo the ever-so-sweet Sora off his feet and now he was stuck, maybe even going to rot, in a hole. He was most probably never going to see the other's face again. Or hear his voice. Or see that sunny smile that made his chest feel so warm…

Tears began to run down his cheek. Sobs coursed through his body, causing it to shake as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Of course, every relationship had its flaws. In Sora and Roxas' case, the flaw came in the form of an ex, clichéd as it sounds. She stood at five feet tall, dark haired and full lipped. She had been Sora's ex, not his. And yet she seemed oddly determined in always making sure she knew every step Roxas made, even though she had a new guy to that was willing to come at her every beck and call. It was like she was keeping an eye on him. Was she just acting out on jealousy?

You see, the two had apparently broken up over… creative differences. Sora was dazzling and dynamic, especially around crowds. She had been socially impaired; kind of. She was too quiet, too enigmatic. It had been a wonder to many how they had even started going out in the first place. And just as mysteriously as they hooked up, they broke apart. Sora had said he just didn't feel like dating anyone anymore and, just like that, their relationship ended.

Of course, Roxas had to have impeccable timing and confessed the very same afternoon. But to make the matter more surprising is the fact that Sora agreed. Maybe that was why she was so sore?

It was odd though. No one would have thought that Kirika had been the type to hold a grudge…

* * *

His tears had died down but the shivers remained. His whole being felt liked it was being enveloped in cold. Slowly, azure eyes drifted upwards. The opening was nearly black now. Night had come. He must've spent the whole day here; trapped. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it any more. Something else, _anything else_.

He thought back to this afternoon; to when he had kept looking at his watch as he turned the corner. He had only been a block away; he could even _see _the café just up ahead. But he had heard his name called. He had seen a hand beckoning him in the opposite direction. Curiously he followed the disappearing hand into the busy crowd, had missed the shadow that suddenly came up behind him from the adjacent alley. He remembered the blow to the head.

No. No, no, no…

Please. Something else, _anything else_.

He recalled a wave of dizziness, recalled how the car's side-to-side swerving made him feel nauseous as he laid bound on the ground. Kirika was there. He remembered the low voices talking in the front seats, hers being one of them. He remembered wondering why. He then blacked out again.

She had pushed him. He remembered that now. She had brought him to consciousness with a swift kick, forced him to stand and then pushed him. He was sure he was bound in the car though, before he was pushed. Maybe she untied him when he was unconscious? Possibly, didn't really help the situation anyways. It wasn't like he was able to climb out. The earth around him crumbled too easily if he added a certain amount of pressure. He had tried already.

He told himself to stop thinking. Picture something else, _picture Sora_.

Roxas thought of his last images of him; the way the afternoon illuminated his hair as they made their way around town, of how one look into those clear cerulean eyes made him reluctantly give into Sora's demands. He thought of the way Sora's eyes shined when he got a new idea, the way the brunette's smile just brightened his day, and the way their mouths touched ever so sweetly as they bid each other goodnight with the promise of '_see you tomorrow_'. Every kiss Sora gave him caused warmth to spread within his chest. It was like a charm that Sora gave to him to keep him from getting lonely.

Sora. Sora…

A whimper escaped him as he attempted to suppress his longing. Why hadn't he realized? He needed Sora more then ever now. He just needed a small charm, a kiss, to drive the cold away from his body. He just wanted to be _found. _But nobody had heard his cries. How could they hear him now, when he had no voice to call or shouts to cry?

If nobody could hear him in the dark, how on earth did he expect to reach the light? His light.

"Sora…"

_To Be Continued in "__**Dark**__"

* * *

_

* * *

_I know, what a way to end. Hopefully this will sate you for the time being._

_Ps. I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone is willing to help. Anyways, enjoy. ^^_

**Drabble Poem**

There once was a Roxas

Who was born blonde and gay

That can be taken as happy

Or taken another way

**.**

He went about his childhood,

Playing with his friends

One boy had brown hair

It spiked at the ends

**.**

He liked that boy's smile

And simply_ hated _his frown

And when the boy giggled

Roxas' world spun around

**.**

As he grew older, the other boy did too.

And when Roxas entered high school, he just simply _knew_

**.**

Sora was the other boy

Whose hair was spiked and brown

He loved when Roxas smiled

And hated when he frowned

**.**

Sora had kissed him once

When the boys were both two

Now they were teens

The urge to kiss anew

**.**

They both turned shy and bashful

Both declared their love

They embraced beneath the moonlight,

The heavens smiling from above

-_Owari_


End file.
